


wham, bam, thank you, ma'am

by Prinzenhasserin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Extra Treat, F/M, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/pseuds/Prinzenhasserin
Summary: Toph goes to Iroh for advice. It goes a bit differently than he expected.





	wham, bam, thank you, ma'am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/gifts).



> Dear afinch! I hope you enjoy this -- I couldn't resist writing this pairing when I saw it on the pinch hit list, and I hope I wasn't too presumptuous by dropping by to write some smut.

"Hey, Geezer, I need some advice," Toph said, and accidentally on purpose stepped on the customer sitting in front of said geezer. Preempting the complaint, she told the customer, "Move, I’m blind," and smiled when he scrambled away.

"Don’t scare away my paying customers," Iroh said mildly. Admittedly, the customer had been rather pushy with his serving girl, and his custom wouldn’t be a great loss. "What kind of tea would you like to drink?"

Toph dropped down on the pillow with her legs spread, and rubbed her hands together. "Well, what’ve you got, geezer? I’m really craving myself some pu’er, if you happen to have some."

"No," Iroh said, flatly.

"Hey, this time I’m paying!" Toph protested, and shoved a handful of coins across the table. 

Iroh looked down on the haphazardly staked pile of coin, then at Toph, and sighed deeply. "Fine," he said, and went to prepare his finest pu’er. 

Balancing his tea service around the customer Toph had shooed off who was now sitting on a different spot where he could eye Iroh's serving girl, he performed the necessary steps of the ceremony.  Then, they sat together peacefully to drink the tea. Iroh inhaled the smell of preserved plums and gras with delight, and patiently waited out his young friend. They were on their third infusion, when Toph rushed through her tea bowl in one swallow. He swallowed his own small sip, so he could viciously complain about the kind of sacrilege she was performing, when Toph asked, quickly, "How do I get a more interesting harem?"

The poor pu’er tea sprayed across the tea service and the young woman who had asked the question. "I’m sorry?" Iroh said.

"You should be," Toph complained loudly, "this is my second best tunic! Why are you spewing your good pu’er all over the place?"

"Uh— what’s wrong with the harem you have?" Iroh asked, dabbing at the blots of tea that had spread.

"Ugh," Toph said. "They are so boring. It’s  like the only thing they ever heard of is coming themselves, and you know, sometimes a girl just needs a release—"

"Maybe!" Iroh said loudly and coughed. "We should probably move this talk into a private room! Where half the street can’t overhear, and start gossip!" He frantically waved his serving girl over, who helped him move their tea service into a room where Toph could talk about sex all she wanted without disturbing the rest of his customers.

"Fine," Toph said, and unerringly found her way across the room to the private area Iroh had set up. On the way there, she passed the customer she had driven away before, and stepped on his feet again. Through the loud complaints of his least favourite customer, Iroh shook his head, and followed her.

Once Toph had seated herself, she started talking about the many young men she had surrounded herself with and didn’t stop, not even to take a sip of Iroh’s second best pu’er tea. He tried hard not to let it get to him.

"—and it's like they don't think of my desires at all." Toph ended her complaint, and poked Iroh in the ribs. "Are you even listening?"

"Uh!" Iroh sat up abruptly from the hunch he had fallen into, saw Toph and said hurriedly, "Yes, yes, of course! The youth today, no patience for the finer things in life."

Toph poked him again, just because she could. She took a sip of her pu’er tea —finally— and sighed in pleasure.

Iroh revelled in the silence, sipped his tea, and contemplated the young woman before him. She had grown since he had seen her last, still rude and stubborn, but becoming more of a woman than a child.

"Hey," Toph said suddenly, and slid across the small table. "You really like having sex, too, don’t you?"

While she said that, she opened her tunic, and let him get a good long look at her breasts. Iroh stared— he couldn’t help himself, really. This young woman, pretty and headstrong, coming on to him, was more than he could take.

"What… are you doing?" he asked.

"Isn’t it clear?" Toph replied. "I thought you were smarter than that." And then she striped out of her tunic the whole way.

Iroh didn’t move — couldn’t move. Toph took his hands, laid one across her ass, the other on her boob, and then raised an eyebrow. "Do you need instructions? I thought I wouldn’t need them, with you."

"Instructions?" Iroh said, and pulled her closer, bringing them together face to face. 

"This is a good start," Toph said. "Now, some kissing, please."

"Oh, if you say, 'please,' then of course I’m happy to oblige." And Iroh turned his head towards her lips, but it was Toph who surged against him, Toph who started licking his lips, and then bit down, when he started smiling. 

It was arousing, having such a young thing on his lap— such a young thing that knew her own pleasures so well. When he finally slipped his tongue in her mouth, she met him along the way. She moaned, and it caused Iroh to buck against her like he was fifty years younger and had no control at all. 

Toph took it, slithered out of the rest of her clothing, and was standing in front of him, naked as the day she was born, unabashed by her desire or his. Her breasts were magnificent, perky and tight, and he liked his lips.

"You are beautiful," Iroh said. 

Toph snorted, and knelt between his legs to unlace his pants. "I’m already down to fuck, you don’t need to flatter me," she said, and in a matter of seconds, had her hand on his dick.

"You are, believe me," he said, and stroked the length of her side until his hand came to rest on the weight of her breast. "So young, so beautiful," he sighed.

He was hard now, too—Toph was masterfully stroking his dick, alternating long and quick pulls, playing with his foreskin. But he couldn’t really admire her breasts this way, and so he pulled her up again, up against him, feeling her warmth and her curves, and setting kisses upon her skin. Toph spread open her legs and pressed, unashamed, against his body, holding onto his shoulders. Now, he could see her in all of her glory.

"Magnificent," he said, and a warm hand caressed her gently, licked around her nipple, caressed the slope of her butt, along the side of her leg. She sighed in return, pressed his head closer, and slithered forward. Warm, wet, she slid against him, shuddered, and when he pressed two fingers deep into her, she almost crashed against him. Slow and steady, he built a rhythm, followed his fingers with his length, and watched in awe as she came around him, enveloped him, and then continued to drive him insane.

Toph copied his rhythm easily, took over when he faltered against her. Her desire was peaking, he could feel it in the shudders of her legs against his own, the way she hurried after her own pleasure, his almost forgotten. She was mesmerising in her intensity. 

He came quite without forewarning, unexpected and fast, and the vision before him chased her own desire to completion, shuddered around him, and then collapsed in his arms. He stroked her sides, her breasts, pressed another kiss against the curve of her nape. She sighed, and straightened herself.

"Well, that was more fun than I expected," she said, and Iroh spluttered. "We should do it again, some time." She took the towel used for cleaning, and cleaned up after herself haphazardly, re-buttoned her tunic and laced her pants before Iroh had enough of his wits together to protest. "See ya, geezer!"

 


End file.
